Fate: Heaven's Annihilation
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Like all Hero's death isn't the actual end, but instead a new beginning. But for one Hokage, his own death brought about a new journey yet due to a single error, he now finds himself in a new world, not only missing a part of his memories but also having no idea what he even is. Naruto x Fate: Heaven Feel Story. Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story will be most likely or will likely be three chapters long after this first chapter prologue. Each chapter will involve said Trilogy of Fate: Heaven Feel movies, found the dub on Kissanime luckily and watched them._**

**WORDS STYLE:**

_Thinking_

[Tv/Intercom]

**SHOUTING**

**TwIsTeD**

(Words within memories.)

**Chapter Zero: Prologue**

"_Shit..._"

Thought one bleeding out Hokage, suspended in the air by black rods piercing through his limbs and abdomen as he watched his own blood trickle down it. Currently, he was on the losing end. He and his friend Sasuke, having lost the battle against the leader of Kara, Jigen who stood staring at Naruto who's eyes looked to be lifeless after getting stabbed once more through the chest as to not take chances with the Hokage.

"In the end, you still hadn't gained even a spec of interest of me. Your son, on the other hand, is a different story." As Jigen said that, he starts to approach the blonde as he planned to drain the rest of the Nine tails chakra, originally that was the plan till the Ōtsutsuki member froze as he felt it just as Naruto did, an unprecedented power which caused him to turn as fast as he could just as all the air and small debris was pulled towards a single point in the air before expanding into a single orb of light-blue energy with two rings around it.

Jigen merely stares at it, in complete disbelief at what he felt before realizing what 'it' was. He soon enough watched it, extending lines of energy to the bleeding out Naruto that connected to him, upon seeing this the Ōtsutsuki member just stares at Naruto yet instead of doing anything at all, he simply turns away.

"It seems, you've now gained my interest for you've been chosen for a greater purpose by the Will." As he spoke, a blackness appears in front of him yet before he enters it, he looks back at Naruto who was staring at him weakly, the two said nothing at all as Jigen enters the portal, leaving Naruto by himself as he looks up at the force.

* * *

**MINUTES BEFORE THAT FATEFUL MOMENT, WITHIN ANOTHER WORLD. LOCATION FUYUKI CITY: RESIDENCE, TOHSAKA FAMILY HOME**

A single girl had just finished moving a strange table where it revealed something hidden, etched into the concrete floor was a symbol of summoning.

"Preparations, ready. Time, good." She simply counts down what needs to be done before proceeding, looking around the room in case she forgot something before touching her own hand. "Wavelength, good."

With that done, she looks at the symbol within the darkroom.

"By performing the summing at 2 AM, when my mana is at its peak, I'll get Saber even without a catalyst, just you watch!" As she finished speaking to herself, she retrieves from her pocket a hand filled with jewels and with a grip of her hand, she begins the process as she starts to chant while letting a substance drip on the symbol, gaining a glow.

"~~Close the Gates of the four directions. Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill." Each word she mutters next gained a droplet if the substance on the symbol, gaining the reaction of a brighter symbol. "Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it."

The colors began to change from what was light-green to a sudden ocean-blue that was mixed with a crimson-red, not even realizing that an object popped into existence next to her feet, a headband with a steel plate and a symbol on it. With that, a sudden change occurred as the specific area of the symbol on the floor began morphing on its own to display a different one yet as it stuck to that symbol darkness began oozing out on that symbol, still unnoticed by the Master who was focusing on her chant with her eyes closed. Changing as if corrupting the current symbol that becomes static, unable to return to the previous shape yet also unable to retain an actual shape but stuck like that.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword created my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I herby swear...that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!"

With that final sentence, the symbol brightens before turning into an explosion that sent the girl rolling back in pain the effects of the summoning.

"W-Wha—" She stops after looking up, seems that the magic symbol was in complete ruin and unrecognizable. She could only stare at it before realizing something and looks around quickly through the smoke that was made from the explosion.

"I don't see him, but—what?" What she saw on her right hand, wasn't the symbol she had but a completely different one that took the shape of red markings of Fox's head.

"Wait, but wasn't the Command seals—..." She just stood up with confusion, not a damn thing was what she saw in the room she was in. That was until she heard it, a loud crash followed by multiple more crashes and each time the room shook as if someone had crashed through the literal roof and through several floors.

Without giving another second, she rushed up the stairs to meet who she believed was her servant yet very confused since he didn't appear in front of her. In the end, she found the door where the last crash she heard came from yet the door gave her the most trouble than anything she's dealt with in a week physically, ending up breaking the damn door down from being jammed and would have fallen if not for regaining her balance.

She immediately looks at the one she summoned, hoping that it was a legendary Hero, of the Saber-class yet what she got...

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING, WHY DID I FALL FROM THE SKY, AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!**"

That was the shout of the blonde teen was what she found, the guy was literally freaking out. He was currently scratching his head fiercely nonstop as he tried wrapping his head on how he ended up here of all places. Unlike himself, the girl took in his appearance of being someone at her age, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and a red-coat over that, next to him lay a large scroll of sorts that confused her more before she finally gains eye contact with the blonde who looks back. What she got was a peculiar set of eyes, the right being ocean-blue while the other a deep shade of red with the pupil slit, that as well as having whisker markings she almost took him for being a Kitsune if not for the fact he had no tail.

The two just stare at each other in silence yet before he could speak, the girl did before him upon realizing something very important.

"Wait, all the clocks in the house were an hour early today...which means it's now 1 AM ...not 2 AM." As she spoke, Naruto tilts his head to see her copying his reaction by scratching her head fiercely. "I did it again!"

As soon as she did that, she regains her composure while turning her back to him yet the blonde just ignores her, closing his eyes and trying hard to recall what happened yet all he got was a hazy memory mixed with static.

"_I don't get it, all I can remember was leaving that tree after speaking to Nagato..._"

As he thought that, he looks to see he was wearing the red jacket which he had throwing away during the fight as well as the scroll he also had that wasn't on him neither yet now here they were, with him.

"So, what are you supposed to be?"

That sudden question gained a blink of surprise from the Hero who stared at the girl now crouching yet staring at him in confusion which he returns with seriousness.

"I should be asking you that, where am I?! I need to get back to the Hidden Lead!" It was at that point the girl was now confused at what he just said before she stood up.

"Wait, you don't remember who you-no that can't be!" It was then that he saw anger appear on her face.

"Don't tell me I messed up the summoning to the point he can't even recall 'what' he is?!" At that point, Naruto was completely lost

"What are you talking about, I'm a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village; Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh great, I summoned a servant that I haven't even heard of."

At that point, even when he didn't understand the servant talk that didn't stop his eye twitch at being insulted yet again. The girl lets out a loud sigh as she stares into his eyes which he does the same.

"Let's make things clear," As she spoke, she stares at Naruto with complete seriousness. "you are my servant."

"... What?"

It was with this, a long explanation was given to the blonde who's an expression just stayed at 'wtf' as he listened to the girl.

**xxxxxPROLOGUE ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, HEAVENS ANNIHILATION; PART 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I decided to make this into another introduction before actually moving onto Fate Heavens due to their still needing stuff to be covered before moving into the real story. Originally wanted this to be three chapters so so far it will be five._**

**WORDS STYLE:**

Thinking

[Tv/Intercom]

**SHOUTING**

**TwIsTeD**

Chapter 1:

"So you're telling me," He had a deadpan expression. "I'm dead and I was brought back as what's called a Heroic Spirit."

"Basically yes.

"Bullshit."

With a deep sigh, the girl pinches the bridge of her nose at the words of her 'Servant'.

"Give me a break, your not a baby." Her eyes could be seen as a glare while they were fixated on the unimpressed expression upon the blonde's face. "You should feel honored at-hey where are you going!"

As she demanded that, she had seen the blonde making his way towards the window but stops to look at her.

"Um...going home?"

"Did you not hear anything I've told you, you can't go home; this isn't even your era anymore."

Yet the blonde didn't buy it one bit, simply just staring at her before turning away.

"Do you actually think I'd buy that crazy story?" As he spoke, he made his way to the window. "I've got more important things to do that doesn't involve some war I'm not even apart of."

Once that was said, he placed a hand on the window just as she grits her teeth with anger, being treated poorly by her servant tho not entirely his fault. Upon opening it, he was suddenly stopped by her shout.

"**DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!**"

That shout got his attention as he looked at the pissed off girl, presenting him with her command seals on her hand as she spoke loud and clear.

"Just remember, you asked for this! ANFANG!"

Yet all the blonde did was raise an eyebrow before turning away, thinking she's just having a fit before he froze as he felt a pulling sensation just as she continued speaking.

"Vertrag... Ein neuer Nagel... Ein neues Gesertz... Ein neues Gesertz... Ein neues verbrechen! You're my god damn servant, you got that! That means you will obey everything I say!"

As she shouted that, she extended her right arm in the air as a red pulse was released from, it results in a pained headache that caused him to grab his head as previously foggy memories begun to become clear, not all of them yet the ones that were becoming clear were being done slowly. Yet he didn't think of that at all, more so on the order, he didn't want to even listen to.

"**HELL NO!**" And with that sudden shout, an unexpected consequence suddenly happened which caused both of their eyes to widen upon the command seals glowing bright crimson and with that light, a massive spark of red-lighting consumes the now screaming girl much to the shock of the blonde who could see the pain on her face.

"**SHIT!**" As he shouted that, he runs to her yet was immediately rejected by the lighting that gave off a sort of familiar feeling to the blond. Only being able to watch as she screamed from the electricity, it caused him to start racking his brain on what to do, forgetting everything else but to save her...until he thought of something.

"**OK, I'LL LISTEN TO YOU!**" With words that were completely true, in an instant the lighting was cut off as the command seals were glowing with steam, one has already gone as she fell to her knees than forwards just as Naruto got in front of her, catching her in his arms and just looks at her face to be blank as she had already lost consciousness from the pain.

"Tch."

With that single sound, Naruto lifted her in his arms while holding his own displeased expression before he starts to move yet was stopped by the sound of breaking glass, looking down he found his foot upon a shattered glass frame. Bending down and making sure she didn't fall on the glass he picked it up, blinking in surprise to see a photo of the girl who tried to order him as a young girl with two others.

"Wait...where are her parents?"

* * *

"What...what is this place."

Her question received no answer as she found herself surrounded by nothing but fog on what appeared to be a concrete bridge. Looking around she heard not a sound until she heard something.

"You always, get in the way Naruto. It never fails."

"Ah, you beat him Sasuke!"

Her head whirls around and what she saw, was a large cage made of ice and between the cracks, inside she saw two others.

"Wha..."

* * *

In an instant, her eyes shot open as she sat up in alert but flinched instead of getting up immediately upon feeling a harsh pain journey through her head.

"Ow..." As she muttered that, her gaze fixated on the window to see the sun before her gaze rests on the clock to see it was ten past nine.

"This is way beyond running a little late," Her feet hit the floor slowly. "I'll just have to skip—"

She stops herself from saying anything else as she was staring at her hand to clearly see she was missing one Command Seal.

"Not only have I not a clue why they happened but Naruto doesn't even have even the foggiest idea of who he is...this headache doesn't make anything better."

With that, she proceeds to make her way out of her room where she was met with some sort of tarp covering the sealing, a lot of duct tape being used to keep it there. With an eye twitch, she looks down to see the same exact very thing, gaining a loud sigh and she maneuvers around it to make her way towards the stairs which she descends slowly in order to not make her head hurt more. By the time she opens the door where she was last at, she found that the destroyed room less damaged. Many bags filled the room, ones made of furniture while others tattered books but what got her attention was the pictures sitting on the table, some taped together while above that was a blanket used to cover the ceiling hole like a tarp.

"Seems he didn't do much at fixing the damage." As she muttered that, the girl makes her way to the hole and it was as clear as day, multiple gaping holes in the ceiling where he fell from yet the top one had a blanket covering it.

"Gotta say," The sudden voice gained a jolt from her. "I didn't expect you would wake up so early after what you went through."

She turns towards the door to the kitchen to find her servant standing there, holding a tray of...toast and steaming ramen cups...seven steaming ramen cups to be exact that gained a disturbed look from her which Naruto's eyes widen and pulls the tray away from her, glaring at the girl.

"The ramen cups are mine!"

"**WHY WOULD I EAT RAMEN IN THE MORNING, SEVEN AT THAT?!**"

* * *

The two sat within her father's office, sitting across from each other, master with her toast and servant with his cups of Ramen with no sign of slowing down his slurping.

"So you have no clue why my Command Seals reacted like that?"

Her question hanged in the air once again as the blonde looked annoyed while placing the empty bowl on the table with a burp much to her disgust.

"That's what I said, the moment I shouted I would do as told it stopped hurting you." He didn't show a hint of lying to the girl who sighs while looking at the command seals, not understanding what is even happening anymore to her.

"When you used that Command seal thing, a few my memories began to clear up but not by a lot." A smile graced his lips. "If you use all your seals than I think I'll—"

"Out of the question!" Her sudden reply gained a disappointed look from the blonde who sits back on his couch he sat upon before scratching his head.

"Seeing as if I don't stay you may very well do something reckless again." She glared. "I've decided I'll stick around and win this thing, then I can use that wish or whatever to get back home, right?"

Upon hearing that, was quite shocking. A day before he was about to literally leave through the window but now a new change was made, one that caused her to show very much surprise on her face.

"Wait, then that means you acknowledge me as your—OW!" The girl was now rubbing her forehead from the flick delivered by the blond who leaned forward then back again.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna be your servant or whatever, I'll be your partner and help you win this thing."

Grumbles were gained from the girl who rubbed her forehead before she sighs yet her eyes widen just as Naruto did as they felt something change.

"Uh...what was that?"

"It's our pact."

"You mean that whole thing that allows me to stay in this world and not vanish?"

With confirmation with a nod, the blond just glances at the large scroll on his left, having already looked through it last night to find nothing on it but a blank scroll.

"So what are you, you don't look like a Saber of Archer class?"

That caused him to blink back to paying attention which he places a hand on his chin.

"Never used a sword in my entire life nor a bow and arrow. If what you told me is correct I would be in the Assassin category but that's filled, plus the scroll I have feels like a caster but that's also—" Naruto stopped with surprise, wondering just how a knew that exactly while she focuses to see Naruto's stats yet like his memories it wasn't viewable, in fact statically like a tv left on the static much to her annoyance.

"Boy did I blew it. I used all those gems and all I got was a servant who doesn't even know what he is." As she spoke to herself, Naruto just looked around the odd where he spots another picture of the parent and her. Having been a full day yet not a word about them at all.

"This was an awfully painful blunder, but I'm completely to blame." Despite saying it's was her own fault, it didn't change the fact Naruto was still felt insulted.

"Geez, feeling really appreciated over here, 'Partner'." Spoke the deadpanned blonde who caused her to blink in surprise before giving him an innocent smile in such a way that caused Naruto to immediately look away in embarrassment.

"I see, so I guess you'll have to prove me wrong, won't you? When you do, I'll be willing to apologize to you." Yet all this got was another blank expression as he stares at her.

"Anyways, since you can't recall the portion of your memories before you died we'll have to worry about that amnesia later." She proceeds to stand up. "Get ready to go out, Naruto. I'll show you around the city."

With a shrug, the blonde stood up before he blinks after realizing something.

"So where to Banshee?"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A—**"

Naruto simply smirks while seeing the girl showing confusion before she shows surprise and embarrassment, more at seeing the blonde's smile he was displaying.

"(Sigh) My name is Rin Tohsaka. You may call me whatever you want."

"Banshee it is-**OW! WHY WOULD YOU THROW THAT TRAY AT ME, THERE WAS STILL CUPS OF RAMEN LEFT!**"

"**YOU KNOW WHY! NOW ENOUGH AND CONCEAL YOUR PRESENCE! WE'RE LEAVING!**"

"...conceal what?"

"..."

* * *

"I can't believe you don't even know how to conceal yourself," She walked side by side with the blonde who had taken off his red jacket. "this ruins everything!"

"Yeah, yeah." As he spoke, he was holding the large scroll with his left arm as he followed next to Rin.

"Just come up with a story or something for why I'm with you. Maybe a cousin or your boyfriend—" Naruto stopped out of surprise of what he just said is unlike him while Rin turned a full red.

"**B-BOYFRIEND?!**" She shouted in embarrassment, looking at the surprised Naruto who was still wondering why he would say that, more so why he felt relatively relaxed next to the girl that's about to burst.

"My, my, Miss Tohsaka. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

When they both heard that, Naruto was surprised yet what was more so was the expression Rin showed, horror. What Naruto turned to find was a girl exiting a limo, she was around Rin's age with long blonde hair with four pigtails designs, also wearing a very noticeable blue and white dress. She showed a smile upon seeing the tow and starts to approach while Rin turned her head slowly, still horrified as the girl stood before them.

"Um...who's she?"

With a laugh, she extended a hand out to the blonde.

"I am Luviageltia Edelfelt," She brushes her hair as if showing off. "Heir to the Edelfelt family."

In response, he takes her hand.

"Naruto Uzu—" He stops upon seeing that disgusted look turn to anger directed at him, making him freeze with a sweat drop as he lets go which the girl focuses her glare on Luvia.

"What do you want, Money Bitch?!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Well, aren't you being rude, Miss Gorilla."

This caused electricity to spark between them as Naruto takes a step back before Luvia focuses on the blond to approach him, getting behind him as protection while glares at her.

"**HEY!** Get away from my—"

"Boyfriend or is it Servant?"

Instantly Rin's expression darkened as she glared at the one behind Naruto who was glancing at her while she was checking him out which caused Rin's to approach and grab Luvia by the Should but she grabbed her arm and got a better look at her hand.

"Oh look at this," Her smile almost appeared to be that of smug. "I was shocked when I heard you became a Master, but seeing as you've already used a Command Seal goes to prove you are unworthy of being a master."

Her words instantly got a reaction as Rin was already gritting her teeth and about to attack when Naruto got in front of her, preventing a fight to break out while civilians were close by and this only gave the attacker more openings to strike with words.

"Could it be you've used one of your Commands to have your Servant become your boyfriend? Am I to presume you've also had him take your virginity?" This instantly got a reaction as the rage was mixed with shock, surprise, and embarrassment yet more anger.

"**WHAT WAS THAT YOU—**" She was cut off as Naruto's hand went over her mouth to prevent her from continuing much to her surprise while his arm wraps around her to prevent her from attacking. This surprised Luvia but she instantly got the message as his red-eye yet the message itself was what she was seeking at it was greeted with a sad smile, one that surprised the two of them before the smile disappears.

"Seems at least one of you have a head-on their shoulder." Her back turns to face them and she approaches her limo. "Remember Tohsaka, you've now entered the Holy Grail War. You can't let petty things bother you, or else...you'll end up dead like your father."

Those words hit home, Naruto's eyes widen while Rin herself showed a great deal of shock, struggling to attack her for bringing up her father in such a way yet Naruto didn't break his hold and suppressed her yells with many civilians watching and presumed the 'boyfriend' was preventing a fight from breaking out. At this point she stopped at the door upon opening it, speaking once more to them.

"Watch over Miss Gorilla."

This finally got Rin to stop her struggling, while Naruto spoke up.

"Isn't that what partners are for?"

This caused her eyes to widen as she turns back to look at Naruto with surprise, him speaking as if he and Rin were on the same level which no servant has ever done before. This caused Luvia to sigh as she smiles again.

"You've picked a good partner, Rin." With that said, she entered the limo while Naruto and Rin watched her drive past them, this signaled Naruto to let go of his partner due to her having already stopped herself. Now she was simply deep in thought with a troubled expression upon her face, staring at her feet while Naruto just stares at her.

"Rin...are you—" He was silenced by her turning around and grabbing his arm.

"Let's go." Without waiting for a reply, he was pulled along with her as the two were headed for a single destination, all the while she gripped his arm tightly as they walked quickly. Naruto simply staring at her, his own expression growing with worry.

* * *

"Gotta say, I see why she calls you Gorilla."

"I swear to God Naruto," They we're traveling through the streets at night. "if you don't stop making comments about my physical strength—" Instantly her eyes widen and she looks around for cover, pulling along the blonde who follows her as he was pulled down behind some cover. What they were looking at were two Individuals, one blonde-haired guy standing at the top of the hill looking down at the purple-haired girl that was around Rin's age.

"Um, what's happening?"

It's someone I know. She's from school and I rather not have anyone I know see me after skipping school today." As she spoke, Naruto's gaze was upon the purple-haired girl before slowly his eyes narrowed when his eyes locked on the other blonde.

"Ok Naruto, you need too—" Rin stopped as her eyes widen seeing he was gone.

"**WHAT?! WHEN DID HE—**" Rin stops while turning, her eyes widen to see her servant stood directly behind the classmate, his gaze fixated upon the one standing before the two which the other smiles.

"Yo." In an instant, the girl turns around to find Naruto having stood silently behind her until now, his eyes meeting the eyes of the other and with it an ominous feeling was being made, one that caused the girl to take a few steps back.

"Eheheheheh." As the other laughed, he displayed a smug expression as if finding this enjoyable. "Well, well, well. I must say this is quite the surprise, to think a mongrel would dare approach me and get in my way before even the War for my Grail begins."

This gained a confused expression from the servant as something popped into his mind that he didn't even understand.

"Doesn't that mean...your half-mongrel?"

In an instant, he got a left eye twitch all the while the girl was shocked as she could very well see one of them is about to commit murder as he shows clear anger.

"**WHY YOU—**" Gritted out the guy before he froze with his eyes widening at realizing something.

"_How did he know of my heritage, he was just summoned yet he knows who I am...? Who is he?!_"

He simply glares at the different colored eye servant, trying to think of he was from his era yet recalled nothing at all. Contemplating whether or not to kill him immediately yet as he did so, he began to feel an overwhelming urge to not do that, instead to simply walk away and that in itself unnerved the man, even more, it was as of his entire being told him killing Naruto would cause a hell Storm to be unleashed and one that he himself wouldn't want to deal with.

"I must say, to dare speak to me in such a manner." His eyes were completely narrowed. "Are you seeking a death wish?"

"Not exactly, just need to find a way back home." Begins to scratch the back of his head. "Felt like you were a threat to an innocent Gilgamesh so I decided—huh...wait, how did I...?" As Naruto wondered that, Gilgamesh's eyes were completely wide before narrowing yet just as he was about to kill him, again he felt the overwhelming urge to not do so, in the end, he turns around with great annoyance.

"I'll deal with you another time, mongrel. Perhaps when we meet again, I'll have you dead at my feet as you should be for dare insulting me." With that said, he begins to walk away from Naruto who stares at his back, wondering exactly what was happening to himself and why once again information popped into his head like he was a PC.

"U-Um...excuse me." Naruto just blinks with surprise as he turns to look at the girl staring up at him with an unsure expression.

"Who are you...?"

Seeing her staring up at him, Naruto just turns his body towards her while a single idea popped into his head and one that made him show a big grinning expression, knowing for a fact to cause 'someone' to flip out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I took notice of that shady guy approaching you when I saw you were wearing the same uniform as my girlfriend ." The girl just blinks with surprise as she wondered who he was talking about. "You see, I just moved here with my family. Oh, I forgot to tell you her name so you might know her. Her name Rin Tohsaka."

That got a reaction as the girl showed shock yet what was not seen was the mix of downright happiness and outright confusion for two reasons.

"Ehhh?!" As that sound escaped from her lips, she showed a shocked expression, Naruto just smiles while turning around to point at something.

"She's actually right over there, hey Rin you should say hi to your schoolmate!" Upon calling out her name, the movement was seen before slowly rises the very annoyed Rin was avoiding eye contact with the girl while sporting a blush on her face, knowing he did that on purpose before with a loud sigh she approaches the two of then.

"Miss Tohsaka." Upon hearing her name, she keeps redirecting her gaze every time it lands on the girl which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow before the Master finally spoke up.

"Hello, Sakura..." As she finished saying that, she stops next to Naruto as the two were staring at each other with an awkward silence. The blonde just stays quiet with his gaze going between them.

"I feel like I did something I wasn't supposed to...as well as I feel Rin is gonna start hitting me the moment we get her home."

* * *

"So, how much longer exactly?" Questioned the servant to the Tsundere as they stood atop the rooftop of the school building in the dead of night the very next day, Naruto having to had stayed outside the school but on guard in case something happened. Rin was examining a spell crest on the roof while the other was staring at the sky with his large scroll hanging on his back and red jacket on his body.

"Don't you have any patience?" His hand creates distance from the magic spell to stop the glow of it. "This is very important, this is the seventh one with this being the trigger point to what we found earlier. I've never seen, or even heard of, writing like this. Darn it."

As Rin spoke with annoyance, she stood up while her partner leaned against the railing to watch her.

"This is way over my head. Naruto, you can sense the bounded fields nature, can't you?"

"You mean the weird presence thing earlier?"

"(Sigh)." Rin turns to look at Naruto with a blank expression, seeing him still being quite useless.

"Listen, if this bounded field is ever activated, it will literally dissolve ever human inside of it to nothing. This is soul-eating. A fortress of blood that will dissolve any human body within the field and harvest the donors that ooze out of them. As for who or what might want souls, the obvious answer is a Servant. Naruto, would you kindly do such a thing?"

Hearing that question caused Naruto to go wide-eyes before placing his arms behind his head.

"Don't know, couldn't tell ya' at all since I can't remember," Naruto muttered. "Tho for me I wouldn't even think of something like this."

In response to his words, she smiles to herself before bending down again.

"Let's erase it, then? I may not completely undo it, but I can throw a wrench in the works."

"What, you're going to erase it?" Those words used the two to immediately turn towards where the voice originated from. "What a waste."

Crouching atop a tank, was a man in blue-spandex wielding a spear over his shoulders which he simply smiles at the two of them much to Rin's discomfort while Naruto approaches to stand on her right as they stared at the other.

"So, this is your handiwork?"

"Nope. Stopping to dirty tricks us the role of the Master." He begins to stand up. "My kind simply fights where and when we're told. Am I right, my fellow-servant buddy?"

His gaze moves onto Naruto who looks now annoyed at him.

"I'm not a servant," The blonde grumbles whole retrieving a Kunai. "we're partners so put a sock in it."

"Eheheh, seeing as your two are together I presume you are his master and with it my enemy, right little girl?"

His question caused Rin to quickly look around at seeing they were fenced and in turn giving her a disadvantage, especially if Naruto didn't know who he was.

"Impressive. You seem like your ignorant, but it's obvious you already get what's happening. Dammit, I really blew it. I shouldn't have let curiosity..." A red aura begins to emit from the spear. "get the better of me."

With the grit of her teeth, Rin turns tails and runs in the opposite direction much to the glee of the servant who jumps over the shocked Naruto, directly for her Rin who turns to see he was already approaching her but luckily she begins dodging his swift strikes.

"Naruto—" Rin stops as she saw the spear closing in on her head before in a flash Naruto was already between them as his Kunai sparks against the spear much to the surprise of the lancer but more so Rin who's eyes widen.

"Naruto, how did you..." What she got as an answer was a shrug from the blonde.

"Don't know how I can do that, just happens in the heat of the moment." As he spoke, he entered a stance while the lancer stares at him as he himself was prepared yet as he did so, Naruto's gaze was on his weapon before tilting his head in confusion while his free hand scratches his head.

"Gáe Bolg?" Instantly the Lancer's and Rin's eyes widen at the sudden name being said from his mouth which gained narrowed eyes from the Lancer.

"How did you—" He was cut off the moment movement was heard, causing the two to turn their heads quickly towards an intruder where the door to the balcony was open by a crack.

"**WHO'S THERE?!**" As Lancer demanded that, what they heard was running footsteps much to their shock.

"A student?! Someone was still in the school bio doing?!" Rin shouts as she approached Naruto from behind. "Wait, where did Lancer go?"

"I think he chased after him? Wait...what is he gonna do exactly?" As that was asked, the two looked at each other before their eyes widen and Naruto instantly moved towards the balcony door where he blasts through it in a hurry while Rin also ran towards the building.

* * *

"**NARUTO!**"

The shout caused a single blond to jolt as he turns slowly within the halls of the school toward Rin having arrived by the stairs to witness Naruto's unnerved expression which he just looks away just as Rin approaches him and looks to see the body of a teen laying bleeding out.

"Naruto, follow Lancer. If we don't at least learn the face of his Master, none of this will have been worth it." Despite her order, he simply shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna leave you by yourself, especially when someone else could attack." His words caused her to grit her teeth at the killer getting away. "After all, we're partners...I'm not gonna just listen to you when you give me an order."

In response, Rin just sighs.

"Do as you like."

With that said, she begins to approach the downed teen while Naruto follows suit behind her.

"This was my responsibility." As she spoke to herself, she stopped before the body and knelt next to it.

"Lancer pierced him with his spear. If his heart was hit, there's no way of saving him." As Rin said that more to herself than Naruto, they heard sounds escaping the teen's mouth showing he was still alive.

"I'm sorry." She places her hands on him to flip him on his back. "I'll sit with you until your time comes—" Horror, that was the expression Naruto witnessed on Rin's face upon seeing the face of the one who was stabbed, very much shocking the blond as it was the first time he saw such an expression upon her face more so the deep breaths as if hyperventilating.

"Oh, no...why are you here? Why did you have to pick this hour on this day to be here? What am I going to do...how can I face her tomorrow?" As she spoke to herself on these numbers of things, Naruto could only look away again before his eyes widen.

"What the?!" His words caused Rin to turn to see he was taking the scroll off his back to show it was emanating with a light-green aura and at this point, his eyes widen and immediately slams it on the floor before opening it with his eyes widening in confusion.

"What the hell is this?!"

**NEXT TIME; FATE: HEAVEN PART 1.**

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
